A variety of stainproofing agents are proposed to impart water-repellency, oil-repellency and stainproof properties to textile (eg. carpet).
Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 8606/1973 discloses that stainproof properties are imparted by treating fibers with a homopolymer obtained by polymerizing an ester of an unsaturated carboxylic acid having a perfluoroalkyl group at both ends. However, this homopolymer is insufficient in stainproof properties.
Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 3767/1976 discloses that stainproof properties are imparted to fibers by treating the fibers with a polymer obtained by polymerizing (i) an ester of maleic or fumaric acid having a perfluoroalkyl group at one end and an aliphatic or aromatic group having no fluorine atom at the other end with (ii) the other polymerizable unsaturated compound. Since one end of the ester of maleic or fumaric acid has no fluorine atom, its polymerizablity is good. However, this polymer is insufficient in water- and oil-repellency and is also insufficient in stainproof properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,353 discloses that a water repellency and stainproof properties to oil are imparted to fibers by treating the fibers with a polymer obtained by homopolymerizing an ester of itaconic acid having a perfluoroalkyl group at both ends or one end or copolymerizing said ester with the other polymerizable unsaturated compound. However, this polymer is insufficient in water- and oil-repellency and stainproof properties.
None of stainproofing agents which have hitherto been proposed presently has sufficient water- and oil-repellency, stainproof properties and also cleaning durability. Although a carpet treated by a conventional method to impart water-repellency, oil-repellency and stainproof properties thereto is better than untreated carpet in initial water-repellency, oil-repellency and stainproof properties, the properties are insufficient, and cleaning durability of the carpet is also insufficient.
It is an object of the invention to provide a carpet with excellent initial water-repellency and stainproof properties and also outstanding cleaning durability, a stainproofing agent for carpet, a method for stainproof treatment of carpet.